Koisuru
by Izzanami
Summary: Chapter 3 is up and dedicated to Aleabeth, a friend who just passed away. InuYoukai mating rituals can be extravagant, when InuYasha receives a courting gift on his two hundreth birthday he is surprised knowing who the sender is. Sessh/Inu.
1. Courting

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: **The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, M/Preg, Oral, Rimming, Solo/M, Spank, Yaoi.

**March 11, 2011**** – Aleabeth has passed away, so I've edited this first chapter's A/N to include this note for those of you who may not have read this fic yet, or needed to re-familiarize yourselves with it. A link to her memorial page and dedication are in the new chapter (3).**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Koisuru

Chapter One:

Courting

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The InuTachi had just set up camp for the night. It was still a few hours before sundown, but there was a village to camp near and that was certainly better than trudging along for another hour or two and being out in a secluded area when night fell.

InuYasha had found a good branch to sit on, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting around the fire preparing dinner, Shippou and Kirara were chasing each other, and Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were sitting below InuYasha against the trunk of the tree. The wolf and his two faithful friends had joined with the Hanyou's pack in their pursuit of Naraku only a moon earlier.

It had been a long day, but they still hadn't made as much progress as Inuyasha had hoped. Too many breaks, and walking too slow for the last week had left InuYasha and his pack at least four days behind where the Hanyou wanted to be and disappointed. It was winter; the days were short. The group was moving through the country side and the lower elevations, but it was still getting cold during the nights especially, and no one thought it safe to travel through the dark and chill with ningen in the group. In the colder times the humans most of all needed enough rest and food to handle traveling during the still crisp days. It wasn't any trouble for the Youkai, or InuYasha, but the ningen weren't comfortable. Miroku and Sango never complained, but Kagome was another story altogether.

InuYasha understood that his human friends did not have the stamina that he did, but there was a point when the situation became ridiculous in his opinion. To InuYasha's chagrin the group had been making frequent stops… unnecessary stops and far too many; always at the Miko's behest. If InuYasha was on his own traveling all night would have been possible, but it wasn't safe for his pack, even with Kouga there. It had become obvious to InuYasha if Kagome were not there they would have made much more progress; she was holding them back, and not because she legitimately could not endure it, but because she was a spoiled child who wasn't used to being uncomfortable.

It had become time for InuYasha to admit that it might be better without Kagome around. He had realized a while ago that a relationship between them was impossible; he didn't love Kagome as a mate, and his demon wanted nothing to do with her in that sense; in fact it was quite averted to the idea of her as a mate, or _any _human. He was certain as well that if she knew everything about him, she wouldn't want him anyway… what human girl from her era wanted a male that could bear children, or a male that liked both males and females.

Of course for his kind it was normal; he was perfectly normal for an InuYoukai or InuHanyou, and in this age it was known that male Inu, and many Youkai liked both males and females, that males mated males and that many species of male Youkai could bear children. This information was lost in the Miko's era; in fact the knowledge of Youkai actually existing was lost. InuYasha had sensed other Youkai when he had gone to the modern world, but it was obvious to him they lived in secret. He was thankful for being in the Sengoku Jidai; he knew eventually he would make it to Kagomes world as time went by, but for now he was happy here.

Regardless that romantically things couldn't work and with all her whining, through it all InuYasha had valued the friendship she offered. After a while though her attitude had changed, it had been for a long time now; moons, and InuYasha began to realize just how much of a child she really was. It wasn't safe for her in his era, and although it was convenient to have her to find jewels; InuYasha was certain they would show up anyway. He had begun to contemplate sending her back for her safety and the rest of the packs. She was often putting everyone in danger, and she was contributing little otherwise.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga had all explained to Kagome that chasing after what was possibly the most dangerous evil to ever threaten the world would not be fun, it would not be comfortable, and was not a game, but the girl just didn't understand… either that or she simply didn't want to understand.

As he finished his quiet contemplation InuYasha sighed; this was the problem when traveling with humans, especially when traveling with a pampered woman-child, but they were his friends and his pack, and there was really nothing he could do about it at the moment. Anytime he attempted to push them forward an argument ensued, and he found himself face down in the dirt. He had tried today to push them ahead a couple times instead of stopping to rest, but it had been useless, and after being 'sat' several times he was in a distant and somber mood; he'd stay up here in his tree until the food was ready then he'd get his ramen and hop back up on his branch.

The others didn't understand him; truly they knew very little about their half demon friend. He kept himself very guarded; it wasn't because he didn't want to show who he was necessarily, it was because they wouldn't _understand _who he was. He may have been half human, but his demon nature affected him much more than his human half, and the demon half was the one he embraced. There was no reason to try to explain things about whom or what he was, or his life. The only drawback was that this left his friends with a rather warped and inaccurate view of him. Kouga who had been his long time rival knew more about him than his friends he had spent the last two and a half years with.

Now that Kouga's interest in Kagome seemed to have waned he found that he didn't mind the wolf as much. Kouga had actually confided to InuYasha recently that he regretted Kagome had gotten in the way of them being friends. She could have diffused the situation early on by being honest with Kouga. InuYasha never liked the fact that he was supposedly bound to tell Kagome every detail of his meetings with Kikyou, and if he did see Kikyou even if it was necessary to their quest Kagome would be angry with him, but she had never come out and told Kouga that she and InuYasha were essentially together, or at least moving toward a relationship. Just another in a long line of situations where he came out on the bottom.

He _had _loved Kagome, he really had, and he still did, but not the way she wanted anymore. He had wanted to be with her, and for a long while considered making Kagome his Bitch. He had fought against his instincts, and his demon, which was naturally Beta and wanted to be mated eventually with a strong Alpha male InuYoukai, but his human side thought it could work so he tried desperately to ignore his inner-demons aversion to the idea. In the end it didn't work, his inner-demon never could accept her subjugation of him among other things, and eventually the human part of him became too emotionally wounded by her treatment of him. Now he saw her only as a friend with the potential for nothing more.

InuYasha closed his eyes, and leaned back against the trunk, his friends didn't even know it was his birthday. He had told them the date once when they all divulged their birthdays, but no one remembered his… typical. Since that time they had always given each other gifts, and whenever it was nearing one of his packs birthdays InuYasha always stopped in a nearby village to make sure he bought them something, as did the rest of the pack. Kagome always brought gifts from her era, and no one had ever forgotten about anyone's birthday before, but this year it appeared all forgot his. They knew this was a special year for him as well; he was finally two hundred, he was an adult now, he was old enough to take a mate, and although at one point there had been that part of him that had considered asking Kagome, he hadn't felt that way in over a year; as he had been approaching this day his demon had begun to whine for a strong Alpha.

Soon, regardless of taking a mate or not he would have to go back to the castle, he had responsibilities, he was a prince, a Lord; he had royal InuYoukai blood in his veins and he was expected to attend to his duties, and his subjects. Like every other male InuYoukai of royal blood in their clan before him had done, InuYasha he was out on his Wandering. A time for an InuYoukai Lord to patrol, and see their lands before they reached maturity. All Lords went out for two years before their two hundredth birthday to become familiar with their lands, and the humans and Youkai that lived in them. They traveled into other territories to familiarize themselves with the terrain, and subjects of possible enemies and allies as well.

Sesshoumaru had allowed InuYasha to go out in the wilds and explore in his younger days; that's when he had been bound to the Goshinboku. He had been unbound shortly before it was him time to start his Wandering, but the problems with the Shikon no Tama, and Naraku had began so he did not return home. In his time to wander, Sesshoumaru had allowed him to work on finding the jewel shards, and pursue Naraku, but he wasn't going to forever, and now that he was an adult he was sure he didn't have much more time before Sesshoumaru would call him back.

In truth, he wanted to go back. Sure he was not the Lordly type, and detested how many things worked with royalty, but at least at home he was cared for, there were people who loved him. He was feeling like an outcast lately around his friends, and it was beginning to weigh upon him. He knew it would a little bit harder when he got home than it had been before. InuYasha believed his brother was still a bit upset with him for getting himself pinned to the tree by a human woman he was going to give up his immortality for no less.

This is what had fueled Sesshoumaru's attacks on InuYasha in recent years; in truth he was punishing the boy, and getting out some of his own frustration over the situation. He didn't hate InuYasha as his friends believed, and his anger had waned in the last year.

Leaving to go home was something InuYasha's friends would not have an easy time with. When he had to leave soon Kouga would understand, and Shippou would, hopefully Kouga would take place as Alpha of the group. He expected that Sango would, but be saddened, he knew that Miroku would at least accept it, though most likely reluctantly; but certainly not Kagome. He already knew she would try everything in her power to keep him with her and on their quest. Of course Naraku and the jewel wouldn't be forgotten about, but it would be dealt with differently. Most likely Sesshoumaru would have a well thought out plan, he would probably wait until he knew Naraku had the jewel almost complete, and then he and InuYasha would deal with the fiend together. This in a sense was playtime for the Hanyou; at least it was what it was supposed to be.

Things would be changing, he could feel it; it was as if the air around him tingled, and crackled with energy. InuYasha was trying to stop thinking about the future and the problems it possibly held when he caught a familiar scent, one he hadn't encountered in a long time. It was coming closer. 'Why would he be sending Shirotsu?' InuYasha scratched his head.

He jumped down from the tree to see what exactly was going on; the scent was close now, and Kouga could smell it too.

"Hey InuYasha, you smell that; it's InuYoukai. Do you know it?"

InuYasha turned around. "Yeah, it's my brothers Familiar, Shirotsu, but he doesn't usually send him to me, he always comes himself."

"I wonder why he sent it then." Kouga stood up now as well, waiting for the appearance of Sesshoumaru's Familiar.

"I don't know, but we'll know in a minute." InuYasha answered as he stood awaiting the familiar of his elder brother; looking in the direction that Shirotsu was coming from. After a few moments a mist of the faintest pink materialized before him, as it cleared it revealed a beautiful pure white dog. He had markings similar to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha (when his demon was in control); his ears and tail were long, adorned with long silky fur on them, and his eyes were striking gold.

InuYasha kneeled down before the dog, speaking in a different language comprised of growls, barks, whines, and yips. "What Shirotsu come for?" He asked in Inu.

Shirotsu approached him, and InuYasha pet his head. Shirotsu told InuYasha that the package hanging around his neck was for him. After giving the dog a little attention InuYasha took a box that was fastened around the dog's neck, who in turn leaned his head up and licked and nuzzled the half-demons face.

"Thank you good inu." InuYasha gave him one last pat, and thanking him with a yip before the white dog turned around, and was engulfed by the same mist he had emerged from, when it dissipated he was gone.

InuYasha's other friends had been watching silently as InuYasha spoke in a language they had never heard before to a mysterious white dog.

Kagome was first to ask what was going on, "InuYasha where did that pretty dog come from? Why were you barking like a dog? Do you know that dog?"

InuYasha put up a hand to silence her. "Just give me a moment, he brought me something."

InuYasha carefully opened the box; its interior was lined with white silk, and inside the same beautiful white silk was wrapped around something. InuYasha carefully opened the bundle, and his eyes grew wide. It was a piece of cloth the finest deep blue silk, it was painted with dye and embroidered with different symbols. He knew what this was; it was a gift, the first of many that would be exchanged. It was the first gift that symbolized the beginning of an InuYoukai mating ritual, and it was from his brother.

He looked at the symbols; they all meant different things, one for him, one for his brother. There were many more symbols, and kanji, but the most important were the ones that stood out right away to InuYasha; the symbols for love, loyalty, companionship, and for their souls.

InuYasha was shocked, "Me?" He questioned to no one in a whisper. He wanted to sit and study the cloth and ponder this, but he couldn't, there was something he needed to do and he didn't have a lot of time. He looked at Kouga, the wolf knew what it was, and he knew who it was from because InuYasha had told him that Shirotsu was Sesshoumaru's familiar. He hoped that Kouga would help with inevitable bitch-fit Kagome was going to have.

He held the piece of silk to his nose and inhaled. 'Sesshoumaru'. Then reluctantly folded it very neatly, and put it into the pocket on the inside of his haori.

He looked to Kagome, he needed to go to the village, and he needed his money, which he always kept in Kagome's back pack. It was easier than carrying around a pouch full of coins. "Kagome, I need my coins from your back pack."

She furrowed her brow. "Why InuYasha, what for?"

He sighed, she wasn't going to make this easy, and he didn't have a lot of time. "Please Kagome, I don't have time to explain now, I need to go to the village to get something, and I need my money for that. When I get back I'll tell ya."

She put her hands on her hips. "InuYasha, tell me now, there's no reason you can't."

He walked over to her bag, and started to rummage through it himself looking for his pouch; he found it and tied it to his obi, before addressing Kagome again. "Kagome, I don't have time, like I said I'll explain when I get back."

He turned to run to the village, he needed to hurry.

"InuYasha SIT BOY."

InuYasha shot to his feet as soon as the spell let him up. "What the hell was that for? I don't have time for this." He walked slowly backwards as he yelled at the Miko, before turning to run again. He didn't understand why she couldn't just let him go, why she had to slam him into the ground every time his actions did not conform to her wishes.

"InuYasha S…."

He heard his name and began to cringe as he prepared for what was coming, but it never did, she hadn't been able to finish. He turned his head to see what had happened, and smiled when he saw Kouga; his arm was wrapped around Kagome's waist holding her, and his other hand was over her mouth.

InuYasha called out to the Ookami. "Thanks wolf, I owe you one."

Kouga smiled back "No problem." He watched as his friend darted to village, and then was out of sight.

He let Kagome go once InuYasha was out of view, she was not happy with what he had just done, and wondered why he would take InuYasha's side. "Kouga, why did you do that, I wanted to know what was going on."

"I know you did Kagome, but InuYasha said he didn't have a lot of time. Respect that." He knew the importance of InuYasha's task, and what was now transpiring in the house of Inu. If he had to he would help InuYasha in anyway he could, and if that entailed dealing with Kagome then it was exactly what he would do.

"Why would you help him like that? Do you know what that piece of cloth is?" She had a suspicion something was going on that she was not going to be happy about. How dare Kouga and InuYasha not tell her what was going on when it was obviously so important.

Kouga sighed, and sat back down under the tree, he hated her being suspicious of him, not because he cared how she felt, but because she was relentless when she wanted information. "I do know what it is, but I can't tell you."

Kagome stamped her foot, this was extremely frustrating for the young Miko; she was used to getting her way. She didn't like it when InuYasha was evasive with her, and now Kouga was helping him. "Why can't you tell me?"

Kouga understood that she wanted to know what was happening, but he had no right to tell her. "Because, it is not my place to tell you, InuYasha will have to explain it to you."

"You are infuriating Kouga I can't believe this, you're going to take InuYasha's side."

Miroku and Sango came over to try and diffuse the situation. The Houshi tried to calm her by reassuring her. "Kagome he will be back soon, he said he would explain when he returned."

Sango led Kagome back to the fire to wait for InuYasha. She glanced at Miroku exchanging looks of annoyance, they just knew this was going to be a long night.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

InuYasha made it to the village after a few minutes, he need to find the tailor. He walked through the village until he found the tailors shop, and went inside. An older couple sat inside; they were both quietly working sewing Kimono's; the woman was embroidering, and he man looked to be piecing them together. The woman looked up at him and smiled. That was always nice; sometimes humans like this were welcoming, sometimes not.

The woman stood up, and walked over to InuYasha and bowed. "What do you need son?"

InuYasha bowed in return, then untied his pouch of coins from his obi, and shook it so she could see there was plenty of money. "I need to see your finest silk obis; extremely long, and the very best."

"Just a moment" She walked into another room, and came out a few minutes later with a wooden box, inside were several silk obis of various colors, and designs.

InuYasha looked all of them over carefully; he felt them with his hands to see which were the nicest. He finally settled on extremely long a dark violet obi of painted silk. He was certain this was perfect, but he would need to adorn it with his own mating declaration.

"I also need needles, and silver and white thread of the finest silk."

The woman went into a chest and pulled out several spools of thread, exactly what InuYasha asked for, but also a spool that matched exactly the color of the obi. "This spool is very fine, it may be the same color, but it would be lovely for subtle accents."

InuYasha nodded his head. "I like that idea; I'll buy it as well."

The woman carefully wrapped the items for him in a piece of cloth, and handed it to InuYasha. He paid for his things and gave the woman a little extra since she was helpful and kind to him.

The half Demon walked quickly until he got to the edge of the village; then ran as fast as he could back to camp. As he neared he saw Kagome standing there, of course waiting for him with that familiar scowl on her face.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" He started to get up. "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!"

Kouga had enough of watching Kagome abuse InuYasha, it bothered his demon as well; humans shouldn't control demons. He felt guilty that when they were rivals he thought this was funny, but now he hated it. She used it every time he did something she didn't like. "Kagome stop it, Damn it!" The Ookami walked over to the enraged girl, not sure if he would need to physically restrain her again.

InuYasha got up, his jaw clenched, and he took in ragged breaths trying to hold his anger back as he attempted to regain the air that had been forced from his lungs, his demon was brewing almost at the surface and it took more effort than usual to keep it down.

"KAGOME, stop it NOW!" He yelled.

He spoke quieter now; she had to understand why she could not continue with this treatment of him. "You know Kagome, not everything has to do with you, I had a life before I was sealed to that tree, before you came along, and freed me and I still do. I am not bound to you; you are not the only thing in my world."

InuYasha just wanted to say what needed to be said and leave, he needed to be alone, he _really _needed to think, besides that he had something he needed to do, and he would need concentration to get it done. "So you want to know what happened, why the dog was here, what was the purpose of the cloth?"

His friends were all watching him, his human friends, and Shippou answered in their own way that they were curious as well. Most nodded their ascension, all but Kagome, "Yes tell us, I want to know what that dog was here for, I want to know why you were barking at it. I want to know everything that's going on, now!"

InuYasha sat down, and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell ya, but you won't interrupt me, if anyone does I'll stop explaining. You'll let me say what I must say, and that is that. I'm gonna to say some things that all of you might not agree with. You may all not like it, but I _don't _want to hear _anything _about it. " He'd be damned if he had to hear anything from any of his friends about his life, he knew Kagome would most likely say things that were hurtful. If they wanted to know, then they were going to be told on the half-demon's terms and that was it.

InuYasha took the piece of silk from his haori; he held it in his hands carefully, reverently. "This is a gift; it is the first gift of an InuYoukai mating ritual. It is given by the Alpha mate to the Beta mate; it initiates a mating." InuYasha put his hand up to make sure they didn't get any ideas about interrupting.

"The first gift is always cloth, the initiating mate; the Alpha always sends it first, the gift they send always has a declaration on it to show their intentions. It's so the Beta knows why they seek you as a mate; so you know what is expected of you. Sometimes there are political reasons, or it's to merge two families, to create a stronger blood line, because they are looking for a particularly strong mate… for love, or lots of other reasons. It's almost always a combination of reasons."

InuYasha took a deep breath, he was about to reveal who had sent him the gift. "The white dog you saw, Shirotsu, is a familiar, all highborn Inu have one. I was speaking to him in Inu; we do have our own language. Since Shirotsu is a Youkai familiar he does not speak Nihongo. We also speak Inu when we are more feral, during mating sometimes, when an InuYoukai's demon begins to come out, for example when my brother is in his Inu form I hafta speak to him in Inu. Shirotsu the dog you saw is Sesshoumaru's familiar. The mating gift is from Sesshoumaru." He paused for a long moment, looking at his friends, practically daring them to say something about it. "What it means is that my brother has decided to take me as his mate. I don't want to hear anything about him being male, or being my brother, that means nothing to demons. I know that is a problem for humans, but not for InuYoukai, not for my Oniisama, and not for me."

Everyone stayed quiet but InuYasha thought the only reason they did was because he scanned them all as if to tell them to be quiet. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all looked surprised. Kagome looked livid. The Oookami didn't seem surprised in the least; to them it made perfect sense.

"The reason this happening now is because today is my two hundredth birthday, I'll be full gown after midnight, old enough to take a mate, and old enough to help rule my lands. The reason I had to rush off the village was to get a gift for Sesshoumaru. I need to decorate it with symbols, and such; my declaration so to speak, and it will take me a while. Sesshoumaru will come here tomorrow to come get me, and I need to have it done by then to give to him. It will probably take me all night to do it. That's why I was so desperate to leave quickly."

InuYasha took another deep breath, and huffed it out loudly. "So that's it, that's what's going on... Sesshoumaru wants me to be his mate."

Before Kagome could speak, Kouga did first, he was very interested in the mating rituals of the highborn InuYoukai, as many of the wolf tribes used similar rituals, but he had never seen this up close with the InuYoukai. "InuYasha, may I see the mating declaration?"

InuYasha took off his fire rat robe, and laid it on the ground between himself and Kouga who was across from him to the right. He laid down very carefully the silk cloth his brother had sent him. "Yes, you may look! All of you can, but please do not touch it. It has Sesshoumaru's scent, if someone touches it, it won't be purely his scent anymore."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, but she looked more angry than sad. "InuYasha, you sound like you're going to go through with this. Your brother is a terrible person, and he's your brother, and a guy. This is so…it's so…I don't know what it is!"

Miroku was the next to speak. "I do find that strange, I didn't know you liked men as well as women."

InuYasha had taken out his supplies, and began sewing as he spoke, he needed to work on his gift, and he needed as much time as possible. "My brother is not terrible, he is a demon, and therefore acts as such. You all know very little of Sesshoumaru, or my relationship with him. He was very angry that I had even considered giving up my InuYoukai blood, and become a mortal; to him I was insulting our father. It was wrong, my father died to save my immortal life, and for me to throw that away would have been wrong. I should have been proud of my InuYoukai heritage enough not to consider such a thing. I've made peace with myself now; I honor both of my parents, and I won't feel badly anymore for my mixed heritage."

Kagome crouched down in front of InuYasha. "Your brother has fought you, hurt you injured you, attacked you to the point of shoving his had through your body. How could you even consider being his mate?"

She would never understand because she human, he was InuYoukai; a strong Hanyou, she would never get that what for humans was something terrible for two InuYoukai brothers pissed at each other wasn't much. "Even after my childish mistakes he allowed me to stay out here after I was unsealed from the Goshinboku; he has allowed me to go after the jewel shards during my Wandering. Before you ask; a Wandering is what all male InuYoukai nobles of the Shiro InuYoukai clan do beginning on their one hundred and ninety eighth birthday, until their two hundredth. It is a time to get to know your lands, and the subjects within them. You live outside of the castle and travel through your lands, and the surrounding ones. Sesshoumaru could have made me come back home once I was unsealed until I had my one hundred and ninety eighth birthday, but he did not. He also allowed me to be out just running around the country side for days on end around the time when I was sealed to the tree." InuYasha needed another deep breath and a pause.

"You are brothers, and both male, besides that being incest what is the point? I thought royals needed heirs." Kagome didn't know very much about the way Youkai worked, and InuYasha was to his chagrin going to be forced to explain.

"I already told you, it means nothing to me that he is my brother, or a male, I also believe I said didn't want to hear about it. Gender means nothing to demons, in fact males mate with males more often than females. Incest is not forbidden, in fact siblings are encouraged to mate they make stronger pups. Our blood is not tainted by incest, it is strengthened; my fathers parents were brother and sister."

Kouga had to back InuYasha up on what he had just said. "It's true, all demons like both males and females, and we do not find incest taboo."

InuYasha appreciated the wolf helping him out. "Thanks Kouga. Male mates produce stronger pups. And yes male demons can have pups, so you see Kagome; there is a point."

Kagome was on the verge of hysterics, but she tried to keep herself calm. "InuYasha, you don't have those kinds of feelings for Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha had no intention of playing games, he knew what this all meant. "I do have feelings for my brother! I may not feel them right now, but they are there I have to if he sent me a mating declaration; my brother would never attempt a mating with another if he didn't already know that his demon and his potential mates were already seeing each other as such. It means our demons have already decided they want to mate whether I consciously feel something for him or not. I have known this for a long time. It's simply how things are. I love my brother, and over time love as mates will develop between us as well."

Miroku looked concerned. "InuYasha, your brother hates you, he wants to kill you; he has tried to kill you more than once. How can you have a happy life with him? I am not saying you shouldn't do this, I just want to see you content, no matter what it is that will give you that."

InuYasha laughed. "Miroku, I appreciate your concern, but if Sesshoumaru wanted me dead, I would be dead. He doesn't hate me; that's obvious from the mating declaration. Listen, even if I absolutely refused Sesshoumaru it wouldn't matter, he is my elder brother, and I am… I am a Beta… he has the right to claim me as his mate above all others, even above my own protests. There is nothing I can do, if I protested he would remove me from this place, take me home and force the mating upon me bypassing all rituals. It is much more pleasant to use the rituals of our ancestors, and bond with each other before we claim one another. That is not the point though, although I did not expect this now, I am not unhappy about this."

Kagome moved close to InuYasha, she put her hands on his shoulders. "InuYasha, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, do you understand that?"

He couldn't respond to her statement except to brush it off, if she was saying this it meant she didn't hear a word he said. He just chuckled a little. "Thanks Kagome."

His response was too much for her, she was expecting him to break down and ask for his pack to help him get out of the mating. "What? That is all you have to say? You're mocking me!"

"Kagome, I'm not mocking you; I simply see no reason to argue anymore about this. You are not taking my feelings into consideration, only your own." He stood to leave, turning and glaring at Kagome when he heard her start to speak again. "Leave me be… please."

InuYasha had to leave; he needed some time to himself, away from the others. He needed a place that would be quiet, and where he would have no interferences to slow his work on the obi down. He bent over and gathered up the obi, and his supplies, wrapped them up carefully then gently put them inside his haori along with the gift Sesshoumaru had sent him. He walked off toward the forest, hearing Kagome call after him, and he moved as fast as he could before she decided to 'sit' him.

He spent the night working on the obi, when he finished he look appraisingly at his gift; he was actually quite pleased. He had sewn in symbols and designs on to each of the ends. Putting in the same Kanji that were in the declaration Sesshoumaru sent him. Sesshoumaru of course had one of the palace seamstresses make his, then he had most likely kept it on his person for several days so it would be soaked with scent. InuYasha had to do this himself, but he had worked very hard. He made it extremely intricate, with traditional cloud designs through out, using the different threads. He was happy the woman at the shop had told him to use the matching thread; it made little shimmering parts that he thought looked very nice; he just hoped Sesshoumaru liked it.

He walked back quickly to the camp site, he wasn't sure when Sesshoumaru would show up, but he knew it would be sometime that day, he couldn't send it as his brother had so he knew his brother would most likely arrive early, knowing after it was not delivered in the morning that there may be an issue. InuYasha came out of the woods, it was still fairly dark, and everyone was asleep except for Kouga.

"Hey InuYasha, did you finish your gift?"

InuYasha sat down next to Kouga. "Yeah, just in time, I don't know when Sesshoumaru will show up."

Kouga furrowed his brow. "You didn't send it with your familiar?"

He looked at Kouga, gold eyes meeting blue; there was sadness in Inuyasha's eyes that Kouga could see. "I can't summon him anymore." InuYasha said as he tossed a little rock out in front of him.

Kouga couldn't understand why InuYasha wouldn't be able to summon his own familiar, all highborn canine demons, and half demons had a familiar. "Why not?"

A growl escaped InuYasha's throat, and he grabbed at the rosary around his neck. "This, I don't know what it does, but I can't summon Shinko ever since this damn thing was on me, it does more than just letting her use that damn command."

"Can I see your gift for Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah" InuYasha was quite proud of the gift he had made for his brother, he wasn't exactly a seamstress, but he was creative, and had a natural talent for anything artistic. He was slow at first with the needle and thread, but once he got the hang of it he didn't have a hard time. He pulled out the violet obi, and unfolded it so the decorated ends were over his lap. "Remember don't touch, it has to have my scent only."

Kouga looked over InuYasha's workmanship. He was surprised; he had no idea that the Hanyou possessed the ability to create such an intricate design. "It's beautiful, anybody would be more than happy to receive this."

"Thanks" InuYasha said as he wrapped the obi back up, and put it into his haori, he pulled out the gift Sesshoumaru gave him and brought it to his nose; he loved the scent, it and it reminded him of home. Unfortunately Kagome had woken up in time to see InuYasha nuzzling the piece of silk, and brooded over it to herself.

An hour after his return to camp InuYasha watched the sunrise from a high branch in the tree he had claimed for himself. He contemplated; this was the first morning he had seen the sunrise as a full grown demon. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift of for a little while, it was still early, and had the time to catch up on the sleep he missed the night before.

InuYasha had only gotten a couple hours rest before he awoke to the others getting ready to eat their breakfast. He jumped down from his tree, and grabbed a cup of ramen, then retired under the tree to eat. The very air had an awkward feeling, it seemed like everybody was on edge because they knew Sesshoumaru was going to show up, but they had no idea when. It was also uncomfortable telling everyone so much about his life he lived before them; he always kept that part of his life separate. They wouldn't understand the way life worked for demons, especially demons with royal blood.

As he finished his ramen he smelled the familiar scent of his brother; of course Sesshoumaru would show up as early as possible. He had never been so nervous before when he knew seeing his elder brother was inevitable. It was so different this time. He stood up, readying himself for the Demon Lord. He could feel his presence above him, he was on his cloud; he couldn't see him yet, but he definitely felt him. He could also feel all of his companions watching him, but he put them out of his mind; they were unimportant at the moment, and this had nothing to do with them.

He could see Sesshoumaru now gracefully landing not more than ten feet from him. InuYasha watched as his brother walked fluidly over to him. "My Little brother, my mate, you received my gift."

InuYasha was so nervous, his friends watched as he pulled Sesshoumaru's gift from his haori and nodded. "It's beautiful." He looked almost like he was in a trance. Nobody had ever seen InuYasha behave this way with anyone.

Kouga stood close to Kagome, he could smell the anger and hurt coming off of her in waves and he didn't want her causing trouble so he kept an eye on her.

InuYasha pulled out a bundle that was tied neatly. "This is my first gift to you nii-san; M… my mating declaration." He held it out to his brother, he was uncomfortably nervous, but he sounded confident, he didn't lose any of the edge that always accompanied his voice.

His pack watched on, most of them entirely interested in seeing this rare exchange. Kouga was still standing 'guard' over Kagome incase she would think to interrupt.

Sesshoumaru carefully opened the package that InuYasha had wrapped so carefully. He took out the obi that his little brother had sat up all night thoughtfully embellishing and decorating. He ran his hands over the silk, looking very carefully at the work his little brother had done on each end. He looked up at InuYasha. "You did this yourself?" It was more a statement than a question.

InuYasha nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, nii-san, I did."

"It is amazing, beautiful." InuYasha watched very pleased as Sesshoumaru untied the obi he was wearing, which he did amazingly quick considering the complex knot he always wore. He folded it carefully and placed it in his kimono then tied the new obi InuYasha had given him around his waist.

InuYasha swelled with pride seeing the obi on his brother, he was very proud of himself when he saw his brother wearing his gift, to him it was akin to being accepted by him

He was happy to see Sesshoumaru's reaction, but he was still confused why exactly Sesshoumaru was alright with this. He knew their demons were already bonded, but that didn't explain why Sesshoumaru didn't seem upset about this at all. No matter what his friends saw, InuYasha still wanted to know. "Sesshou-nii, you sent this." InuYasha knew it was a stupid thing to say, he knew Sesshoumaru sent the declaration, but nothing else came out.

The Lord of The West let his lips curl into the slightest smile, something he rarely did. "I would think that my gift told you that it was from me Otouto. Would you like to know why?"

Inuyasha simply nodded dumbly, earning a small laugh from his elder brother.

"Very well Otouto; you are beyond beautiful, you are strong, intelligent, you can protect our pups, you are not a useless Uke or whining bitch trying to win my attentions for advantage, you…you InuYasha, you stir me."

"Nii-san you confuse me." InuYasha was genuinely baffled, and he believed his brother was holding back with his friends all standing there gawking. "I'm a half-demon."

"And what full blooded demon is stronger than you, as beautiful as you? None save you are my equal; you are the logical choice for this Sesshoumaru's mate, you are the only one worthy of being by my side." Sesshoumaru closed the small bit of distance between them and his put his hand on InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha closed his eyes, and leaned in, finding him-self pressing into his brother's touch. "Ani." His eye's went wide for a moment and then closed as Sesshoumaru leaned in and rubbed his cheek against his while letting a low rumble fill his chest. It was a sign of affection among canine Youkai, especially InuYoukai; who were the most physical of all of the canine demon species.

"Nii-san!" InuYasha felt weak; this was completely overwhelming.

Kouga once again had to throw a hand over Kagome's mouth, and restrain her. He had caught her not a moment too soon as the word 'sit' was beginning to roll off her lips. InuYasha's friend's watched utterly shocked as Sesshoumaru held InuYasha, more shocking was the fact that InuYasha was now wrapping his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, and nipping and licking his jaw.

InuYasha had no idea what he was doing; he was nuzzling against his brother with all his friends standing not more than fifteen feet from them, and it felt so good, so right. It was too difficult to worry about it at the moment; he was too wrapped up in everything that was Sesshoumaru to worry about anything other than the feeling of the warm, smooth skin against his cheek, and the strong arms wrapped around him. He found him self quickly fighting the urge to completely submit, although he licked the underside of his brothers chin, and whined submissively. He would not bare his neck in front of his friends; it was far too personal.

Kagome fought against Kouga's grip as she now saw Sesshoumaru and InuYasha holding tightly to each other, in fact it appeared to her that InuYasha was enjoying himself quiet a bit; she watched him snuggle against his brother as Sesshoumaru picked his younger brother up and carried him away from the camp. InuYasha's instincts had taken over far too much for him to notice or much less care that his brother was carrying him.

Kouga released his grip on the struggling Miko once Sesshoumaru's demonic speed had the two siblings out of sight. Kagome whipped around glaring angrily at him. "Kouga, what's the matter with you, why did you do that?"

He took in a long sharp breath, his impatience was clear even before he uttered a word. "I did it for two reasons Kagome, first, it is none of our business. Second, I was protecting you. If you had 'sat' our friend, his mate would have been extremely angry, his Demon would have gone into a rage, not just the Sesshoumaru you normally see angry; no his Youkai would have taken over. You cannot attack the mate of any Youkai, but especially not a canine demon, and definitely not an InuYoukai's mate without being attacked for it. You cannot attack the Beta mate of an Alpha like Sesshoumaru and expect to live; it would have taken all InuYasha has in him to control his brother, and save you. He may not even have been able to save you and stop Sesshoumaru, but also his instincts not to disobey his Alpha would have been very strong in the state he is in now. He may have simply sat there, and he definitely would have if his brother had directed him not to interfere. Bear in mind, he is the submissive, he is not an Alpha; he cannot command his mate the same way his mate can command him. It would be unfair for him to have to intervene; forcing him to upset his mate to save you."

Kagome's eyes flashed with rage, her tiny hands clenched into fists at her side, if she had ever wished she had another set of subjugation beads it was now. "Stop calling them 'mates', they are not mates!"

Kouga could see there was no way that he was going to be able to rationally explain something to a person being so terribly irrational. "Kagome, you are going to either accept that they are mates, and be InuYasha's friend, which you have always claimed to be, or you can make this difficult on yourself and on InuYasha." He was finished with the conversation, he said what he genuinely thought needed to be said, and that was that. There was no reason to upset the girl further, nor exasperate him self. He joined the others who had already settled around the fire, and were bracing themselves for the tension and endless arguments to come. Separately, each of the companions silently pitied what their half demon friend would endure when he returned.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru was not going to have this interaction in front of his brother's pack. He was aware they wouldn't understand the instinctive behavior InuYasha was exhibiting, nor would his brother want to be behaving as such when he had no control over it with his friends looking on.

Sesshoumaru settled in a thick branch of a large tree with his brother on his lap. It took a moment for InuYasha notice they had stopped, then whined questioningly at his elder brother as he cocked his head.

"I took us somewhere that would allow us to speak without your pack looking on."

InuYasha licked his brother cheek to thank him before waiting patiently for his brother to speak. Sesshoumaru waited a minute until InuYasha's instincts calmed down and he was back to his normal self.

"Otouto, it is time for you to come home." Sesshoumaru smoothed InuYasha's hair in an attempt to comfort; he was expecting the Hanyou to be upset by this new turn of events.

"I know Nii-san. No more gallivanting for me. Now I'm gonna hafta do a bunch of boring Lord shit." InuYasha sighed he didn't want to talk to other lords, read boring scrolls from them, and all the other incredibly tiresome tasks his brother engaged in.

Sesshoumaru smirked; his brother could be so naïve at times. "InuYasha you will not be doing boring "Lord 'shit'", there may be some tasks for you take care of, but for now you will not need to worry over such matters. You will be resting, and allowing your body to nurture our pup until it is time for its birth, then you will tend to our child. Your life will be very leisurely. You will be able to train, and exercise, walk in the woods, do anything you would like after our pup is born. Of course while you are pregnant you will stay on the palace grounds unless I am with you."

InuYasha looked at his brother as his mouth fell open. He knew he had the ability bear pups, he knew he was Beta, he knew that someday this would be expected of him, but now… already. "You mean right away, we aren't even mated yet! Don't I get some time?"

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha's chin between his fingers; forcing his little brother to look at him. "No Otouto, we are not mated as of yet, but we will be soon. Your heat will begin in less than a moon. We will complete the mating rituals before then, and then our bonding will commence. Once your heat begins so will our rutting period, and I will make certain you are pupped before the end of this season."

InuYasha wasn't so sure he liked this at all. He knew as he should have that nobles always attempted to produce an heir as soon as possible, after the first child was born they would normally wait decades, many times centuries before having another pup. The problem was he simply hadn't thought about it. It was something he knew he would eventually have to do; deep down inside he was always aware he was Beta, which meant he would carry the pups, but this was simply overwhelming and frightening. He whimpered in fear as his instincts again took over; being near the Alpha his Youkai already saw as a mate was bringing the naturally submissive part of himself to the fore; there was no way to stop it from surfacing.

Sesshoumaru being an Alpha recognized his brother and future mates distress, "Do not be frightened Otouto. I know this not something you are looking forward to, you are a very strong Beta, and therefore this is unsettling. As our bond deepens and your place becomes more comfortable it will not upset you."

InuYasha clung to his brother as Sesshoumaru held him, this made him so nervous; it was frightening, he didn't see how it couldn't be, and all he could do was squeak out his brother's name. "Sesshou… maru." He cursed himself inwardly for sounding so weak, so much like… a Beta.

Sesshoumaru understood fully what his young intended mate was feeling; the Hanyou was Beta, but as there were different personalities, Beta were not all the same nor were all Alpha. Many Beta males were naturally extremely docile and submissive; this was not InuYasha. Even now the submissive behavior that was making its appearance was mostly from his instincts and his Youkai. InuYasha's submissiveness was not blatant, but it was there, simply subtle and partially hidden under his seemingly brash and rough personality. The simple fact that he allowed a human woman child to subjugate him at all, but continued to allow it after it was used only to punish him was proof of it.

Sesshoumaru knew that because InuYasha was not under the protection of his Alpha, (which he would have been to him even if they were not supposed be mates) most likely contributed to his behavior. Once InuYasha was near the Alpha of his natural pack and his Alpha mate he would calm, and become much more comfortable. He would in fact be happier once he took his place with his Alpha. Sesshoumaru knew he needed too help his future mate with this, his brother was upset right now and he needed to calm him. He leaned down and gently bit his little brother's neck, not drawing blood, simply holding his fangs against the sensitive skin, and growled. It was a rumbling growl that went through InuYasha's entire frame, a noise made specifically for calming a Beta mate. He smiled a little against the soft skin as he felt InuYasha's body relax. When he heard his brother let out a sigh of relief he began to lick at the spot where he had left tiny indentations from his fangs.

InuYasha closed his eyes, and his brother laved his neck; it felt so nice, and he felt so much better. He mewled just a little as he felt Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around him. His breath hitched when he felt Sesshoumaru untuck his shirts, and open the layers of his haori and Juban. Slender fingers slid over InuYasha's chest, while another hand slid into the slit on the side of his hakama, now exposing his bare skin, and caressed his hip. It took him a moment to relax, at first he was startled, uncertain, but this felt good, too good, just to be rubbed and held and caressed. He was uncertain why it made him feel so calm so quickly, and why it took his fear away, but it did mostly, and allowed him to push whatever was left of it to the back of his mind. The little half-demon relaxed into his Alpha's embrace; he had not remembered ever feeling so safe or at peace before. InuYasha was always one to be aware of his surroundings, never too relaxed; even in his sleep his ears moved constantly, picking up any sound, his nose would twitch often as he took in the scents around him. Right now he paid no heed to any sound other than the soft hum of his brother and the sound of his lips placing light kisses up and down the side of his neck. The only scent he was aware of was that of his elder brother and Alpha.

"Mmmm, Sesshoumarrruuuuu. This feels so nice." It did feel nice, and even nicer as his brothers hand moved lower, to his belly, and fingers combed through the soft trail of silver that lead down from beneath his belly button to a place much more intimate than where Sesshoumaru was now.

Sesshoumaru needed this, his brother did too; being close and touching was good for strengthening their bond. It was good for bringing the brothers closer as mates, which they would inevitably be. Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He growled deeply; a rumble resonating from his chest when he felt his brother's hands fist in his hair. InuYasha was responding; that was good.

_tbc..._

A/N: Ihad this fic almost done for a while and finished it the other day. the first 4 to 5 chapters will proably just getting to the point they are mated, but there will drama/adventure elementsas the story proceeeds.

Thank you to everyon who reads, and an extra big *GLOMP* for those that review, I love to see what you all have to say.

Izzi


	2. Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings; **Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes, but read it anyway and get all pissy, I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply for what I have planned for the story so far: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Spank.

Please keep in mind when you read this chapter when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are discussing whether he is still a pup or not that in Japan 500 years ago woman married at 13 usually, and some of high stature were technically married as young as five (although their 'husband' obviously wouldn't be sleeping with them then.

The title to this chapter is "Please, Please, Please Let me Get What I Want". It's taken from a song by my favorite band and singer - The Smiths. That's Morrissey's old band for those of you who are youngin's. You can find a link to it on my bio since FF won't allow links in the fics. It was my musical inspiration for this chapter; I listened to it on repeat while I wrote…. I know, it's weird but something I've always done whether painting, drawing, or writing since I was a little kid.

Anyway FF's fail would not allow me to fit the entire chapter title in their list of chapter titles, but it's titled correctly in here.

Thank you so much to all who have read and the so, so many of you who reviewed this so far. I am still trying to catch up on updates (and almost am) so no personal review ackonowledgements- 60 would be hard) but I will do them next chpater. Thank you so much guys, I'm so happy to see how much you like this. XD

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Koisuru

Chapter Two:

Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Once again InuYasha was up in a tree as his group rested. They had been traveling as they always did, yet now they were on their way to the castle in the Western Lands. It had already taken two days due to the slow pace of the humans, but they were almost to their destination and would be home before dark.

It was times like these InuYasha actually wanted to travel with his brother using his preferred mode of fast transport. Being engulfed in Sesshoumaru's Ki or flying high through the sky on his cloud would be welcome right now. They would have been home by now, and InuYasha's belly would be full he thought as he grumbled to himself.

The slightly tired Hanyou shook his head, throwing his thoughts of food from it before he sighed and looked down, seeing his brother dutifully standing beneath the tree he sat in. He had been like this ever since he had come to get him a couple days before; he was a constant guard for his little brother, behaving rather possessively anytime one of InuYasha's friends approached, even going so far as growling at Miroku when he tried to bring the young Hanyou some Ramen. He didn't like the monks open sexual advances on the Taijiya, and didn't trust the perverted Houshii _anywhere_ near his intended.

The Youkai Lord had allowed InuYasha to sit and eat with his friends, but he sat right next to InuYasha, and kept a constant eye on everything going on around the young prince.

It wasn't so terrible having Sesshoumaru around, but Jaken was a constant annoyance. In fact InuYasha was listening to the little imp squawking at his brother right now. He hung from his branch before letting go and coming down squarely on the little annoyance, effectively shutting the tiny idiot up. He needed to speak to his brother about getting them going. "Sesshou-niisan, we need to leave soon, I know my friends will slow us down, and I don't like the way it feels around here, and it just smells wrong suddenly."

"Indeed, Otouto. We should move on, I am not in the mood for a fight, but in the mood to get you home. He practically purred. Sesshoumaru knew Naraku was lurking around somewhere, probably spying on them, likely using one of his weak puppets, but he wasn't in the mood for a battle now, especially when it would accomplish nothing.

InuYasha felt a shudder run down his spine; his brother had spoken in that certain way; that way that made him want to simply melt into him. He knew Sesshoumaru could obviously feel what was going on with him, and sense the change in his scent as his arms came to wrap around his waist, pulling him close against his chest. He still felt somewhat odd when his brother behaved like this in front of his friends. He was used to being the strong protector of his pack and now his elder brother was watching over him like he normally watched over his friends and touching him a lot. It was a strange feeling; part of him enjoyed it; the beta in him. The human part of him wasn't so sure, and was slightly embarrassed.

On the other hand he loved his alpha's attention…. The part of him that was beta found the attention more fulfilling than he could express. The part that was his human argued, but Sesshoumaru's advances were so hard to resist. As much as the human part of InuYasha tried to ignore the feeling, he found he couldn't, and it made it difficult, but with his demon purring like this he could ignore that other little voice. The Hanyou part of him was vying for his brother's attention and wanted Sesshoumaru, therefore that other voice that said "no" was not heard very loudly. At moments like this he could completely tune it out.

_**'Mmmm, our alpha. Our Alpha finds us irresistible.'**_ InuYasha's Youkai was good at overtaking him, and burying his human half. It was stronger, and in a way he was happy for it. That was the part of him that had kept him alive while he'd been out in the wilds.

"Sesshoumaru…" InuYasha whispered.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, almost touching InuYasha's ear with his lips. "InuYasha…" He said teasingly before he quieted for a minute, smirking slightly as he watched as his brother squirmed beneath his scrutiny, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-no. It's just, it's just we need to leave." He huffed out. It was so hard being around his friends and his brother. No, his friends were an excuse, he was only nervous, and inexperienced in relationships. Sesshoumaru seemed so comfortable and he was only lost and constantly questioning himself.

Sesshoumaru kissed the soft ear near his lips before pulling away, it mattered not what the reason was for leaving; whatever got him back home with his brother sooner met his approval.

InuYasha had enjoyed his 'adventures', and although he didn't particularly look forward to the annoyances of dealing with some of the tasks that would undoubtedly be waiting for him at the castle it was _time_ to go home. He could do with a nice long sleep in a comfortable bed without the normal worries he always had to contend with out in the open. It would be enjoyable to simply relax, and not have to sleep while lightly sniffing and listening for any sign of danger. Although he did get rest in the wilds, and did sleep, he had trained his body to sleep lightly and be on constant alert. Needless to say that kind of sleep was nothing compared to crawling into his futon with a soft sleeping yukata and crashing. Maybe he'd ask one of the musicians to play the Shamisen for him while he fell asleep. It's what his mother used to do for him when he was small, and Sesshoumaru too after she passed away, Sesshoumaru didn't sing to him though. The thought of his brother singing lullaby's made him laugh a little, causing Sesshoumaru's attention to be drawn to him again.

Sesshoumaru decided to ask his baby brother what was so funny after he got the humans moving and quickly packing up so they could complete their trip to the castle. "Ningen, we are leaving. InuYasha and I wish to arrive at Shiro no Tsukisenu by the evening meal." He stated coldly to InuYasha's pack. He knew he need not say a word for Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Kirara or Shippou to follow; Sesshoumaru was an extremely strong alpha Youkai and they being Youkai and lesser in strength would follow a strong leader without him using a word.

InuYasha watched his friends pack up the few things they had while staying close to Sesshoumaru's side. He was eager to see his next gift, and he wanted to get home so Sesshoumaru could give it to him. He knew he probably wouldn't get it for a few days, but he still was anxious. The second gift was to be something personal and he wondered what he would receive.

After demanding Kagome remove the Kotodama Sesshoumaru had hinted at a necklace, saying he needed something worthy of him for his neck, but he still wondered if it was what his elder brother had meant. He'd likely get that if Sesshoumaru was going to give him a necklace for his third gift, which was supposed to be jewelry. He already knew what he'd be giving Sesshoumaru for their third gift, but right now he had to focus on the second.

He had put a lot of thought into the particular item he wanted to give Sesshoumaru but he couldn't obtain it until they were at the castle, but he was nervous wondering whether Sesshoumaru would find it to his liking. Impressing his brother and alpha and showing himself to be a beta mate that would be to his brother's liking was important. He was nervous he wouldn't meet his brother's standards, or that he would disappoint him in some way. He was never particularly good with these kinds of things.

Once they began walking Sesshoumaru rushed them ahead of the group a bit so they could watch for any danger, and talk to his little brother without InuYasha's pack listening in. "So, Otouto, are you going to tell your Nii-san what was so amusing to earlier?" Sesshoumaru smiled knowingly. He as well aware InuYasha was likely thinking about him and he enjoyed watching the blush that began to creep across his brother's cheeks, and the display of shyness as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves; likely to hide his nervous fidgeting.

"Uh… it was really nothin'. I was… was thinking about having the shamisen played when I went to sleep, and I thought of my mother, and then you, ya know having someone play it fer me when I was a pup… when I was little."

Sesshoumaru took advantage of his brother's silence for a moment, "You may have reached your majority, but you still are a pup, Little One." Sesshoumaru knew this would annoy his little brother to no end, and he enjoyed watching his baby brother get riled up over such a statement.

InuYasha huffed, trying and failing to ignore his brother's teasing remark. "Ya, whatever, asshole…" InuYasha was interrupted by the squawking of his elder brother's bothersome personal servant.

"How dare you insult my master, you insolent brat!" Jaken bellowed at InuYasha. "You should keep in mind who your brother is; he's your Lord and alpha, you spoiled child!"

InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru smirk at him as he turned to punch the little Kappa on top of his head like he always did. "Shut up ya little shit, an' stop ease-dropping or I'll give you a lump to match the other one. Now go do your job and keep an eye on Rin, you miserable toad." InuYasha never liked Jaken, he always found the little Kappa to be an irksome creature and had no problem telling him that, or punching him in the head a few times. His brother didn't seem to mind either, obviously knowing how bothersome his servant was. In fact InuYasha had learned the practice as a young pup, watching his Onii-sama toss rocks over his shoulder at Jaken's head.

"Now that you are done putting Jaken back in his place shall we continue our conversation?" Sesshoumaru kept his head facing forward, but InuYasha could tell he was listening and watching him.

"Keh, but I'm not a pup! I mean how can you expect a pup to have a pup?" That was a good argument, yes it was. If he was a child himself how could he be expected by his intended to be pregnant within a few moons.

"Hn, because InuYasha, you are not physically a pup exactly, you have reached your majority and are full grown. Although you are still considered a pup for another fifty years, you must mature emotionally more first. It is the same as a ningen female of eleven; most would be capable of birthing a child, but they have a couple more years until they are considered a woman." Sesshoumaru knew what his brother was getting at, and he was well aware that his baby brother understood. InuYasha wasn't thought of entirely as an adult, but the boy knew he wasn't a child and was expected to take care of certain duties, and one of utmost importance was providing an heir.

InuYasha kicked a small rock ahead of him as he walked with his brother. He wasn't opposed to the idea of the pup. He always knew he'd have to do it eventually; he was a beta and had always known that, but it was frightening in a way. He also didn't know what his friends would say if they saw him with a swollen tummy filled with a pup. He was afraid of changing during the pregnancy too, and doing things that would be embarrassing, like having mood swings. What if he had crying fits for no reason all of the time like he had seen women do before and other male betas? What if her threw up at dinner? What if Sesshoumaru didn't find him attractive anymore once his stomach grew large and started bedding concubines? He knew he couldn't handle that. "I know, I… I just… Well, fuck! How'd you feel if you knew you'd have a pup growing inside of you before the end of the season, and then had to deliver it out your ass? I can admit it; it's fucking scary."

Sesshoumaru heard a small whimper come from his brother as he had finished speaking. He was InuYasha's elder brother, natural alpha, and his intended alpha mate, it was his responsibility to care for him, and ensure he was happy, safe, and comfortable. He couldn't allow this fear and discomfort to persist, it was his job to gently rid his baby brother of this

They were a bit ahead of the group, and had come around a long gentle bend; it wouldn't hurt if Sesshoumaru pulled his brother over to the side… none of his friends would see. He quickly grabbed InuYasha using his superior speed and brought them into a small thicket near where they had been walking. He lightly embraced InuYasha, "Shhh, it's alright, Otouto. I will help you and you will be fine. I know it's something you are fearful of, and you have a right to be. I am proud of you though, I think you are very brave, Little One."

InuYasha looked at his brother almost not believing what he was hearing out of his mouth. Sesshoumaru had said something that had touched him deeply; he didn't know his brother was proud of him. "Really? You are? You're proud of _me_? I mess everything up though. I'm a screw up."

"You are not. You are perfect the way you are, my mate." They weren't bonded yet officially and had not completed the rituals, marked each other, nor had their mating ceremony, but all the same Sesshoumaru considered InuYasha his mate. His Youkai had for years, and as much as someone would think he hated InuYasha, he did not. In fact he loved him very much.

"InuYasha placed his hands on his elder brother's shoulders, and lifted himself on his toes the little bit he needed to reach before licking the underside of his brother's chin. It was a submissive gesture, one a beta mate or family member would use to say thank you. There was more conveyed in this though. What Sesshoumaru had done, and said meant so much to InuYasha. He nipped he brother's chin playfully once before licking it quickly again with a flick of his tongue.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply in approval and kissed InuYasha's forehead before moving quickly to put them back on the path they had been following.

InuYasha walked in quiet contemplation for a moment. It had been somewhat soothing to have his brother tell him that he would help him. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru continued on ahead of his friends, right in front of Rin and Jaken who were riding on Ah-Un's back. Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta headed up the rear. It was in fact the way InuYoukai and other canine Youkai would travel. To sense any danger the Ookami instinctively took up their position at the back to protect the humans at the center of the little caravan. Normally the weaker, pregnant, injured, and younger canine Youkai would travel in the middle; where the humans were now.

After what had felt much longer than what it had taken InuYasha turned his face to the sky. He wanted to know what time in the day it was near so he would know how much longer it would be before they would reach the castle. The sun wasn't too low yet, but InuYasha knew it would be setting within a few hours, he sighed relieved, realizing based on where they were that they would be home before dark. He was excited for a hot bath, a meal from the castle's kitchens, and a soft warm bed. He hadn't had these things in years, and licked his lips thinking of what he would able to eat; he did love filling his belly after all. It was one of his favorite pastimes. The bed sounded good too, and maybe a nice long soak in the spring, he smiled widely as he thought about it.

Sesshoumaru watched his little brother closely from the corner of his eye. He thought he wasn't being obvious, but knew InuYasha saw him when his little brother smiled and took his hand in his own. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look closely at his enticingly beautiful younger sibling. He leaned over as they continued trudging ahead, kissing InuYasha's left ear, and gently nipping it before he gave it a quick flick with his tongue. The deep growl InuYasha made was almost more than he could handle, he couldn't wait until the rituals were done and he could take InuYasha and mark him as his own.

InuYasha couldn't help his reaction to his brother's attention to his ear. He wanted badly to get back to the castle. They couldn't have sex yet if they were going to use the proper mating ritual, but that didn't mean he couldn't lay down with his brother and let him fondle his ears and possibly other parts of his body. He was looking forward to being home and hoped Sesshoumaru wanted to make out with him as much as he did. The only problem he saw was them sharing the same bed, which was part of the ritual. It was designed as part of the courting period to make the two intended mates endure the presence of the other constantly, but resist the urge to rut. InuYasha was sure it was only there to torture him, although he knew the reasoning behind it; it was supposed to leave the two InuYoukai wanting each other terribly to enhance their bonding when they finally made love for the first time and marked each other.

After a couple hours including two stops that left InuYasha growling, and he and Sesshoumaru dispatching a large salamander Youkai the castle was in sight. InuYasha stared at his home; he hadn't been here in a very long time, a _very_ long time. It felt near three years but was over fifty. He continued looking up as he walked onward, the castle was perched on the side of a large cliff. His ancestors had carved away a portion of it, and built the castle almost onto steps, which finally lead up to the top that smartly included the armory, guards quarters, and one of InuYasha's favorite places; the training grounds. He noticed the walls which were stone and not made in the customary Japanese way had more carvings on them; Sesshoumaru undoubtedly had more added over the years. He looked carefully as he reached the base of the cliff outside of where the enclosed village sat. He could quickly jump up and scale the walls, but his human friends couldn't; they would have to go into the village then up through the winding stone steps carved into the cliffs face.

He didn't know what to do; he really didn't want to wait for them. There was so much he wanted to see, all the things about home he loved came back to him one after another; the warm spring and water fall on the top of the cliff not far from the castle walls. It was beautiful, the entire area secluded and surrounded by tall bamboo and Ume trees. He even wanted to see the flowering vines that grew down the smooth stone the water fall rushed over. His 'thinking' spot up at the top of the small cliff the water fall poured over, his father and mother's garden, the little swing Sesshoumaru had made for him and tied to one of the sakura tree's branches in the forest at the top of the cliff when he was still a little pup. Most of all he wanted a good hot meal, there was so much that he hadn't realized he'd missed so much.

InuYasha moved towards the front gate where his brother was talking to the guard, likely getting some boring report and probably telling him to announce he was home with 'The Prince of The West' in tow. At least he knew there'd be an extra good, big meal for him tonight, probably even some of those foods he liked that his brother used to always had imported.

As he neared the entrance and Sesshoumaru, InuYasha saw a sight which left him stopping dead in his tracks. Carved into the stone wall near the gate was him, it was his own self… an exact rendering, pinned to the Goshinboku. He could clearly see the arrow piercing his body, but the most surprising part, the part that caught him so off guard and now only left him standing speechless was the rest of the carving. At the base of the tree, his brother stood looking up at him and holding his hand, he looked almost sad. It was difficult to tell because Sesshoumaru was subtle in his expressions, although he did make them. What got him as much as the sad, melancholy look on his elder brother's face was the Kanji underneath the rendering in stone; the characters for his name and for 'little brother'.

Sesshoumaru had not only scented his brother moving closer to him, but had seen him walking over. He noticed now that the boy had stopped and was looking at the carving he had commissioned decades ago of his little brother bound to the Goshinboku. He approached his younger sibling smiling slightly as he studied his face. "I had it made a few years after you were bound by the priestess's arrow."

InuYasha turned to face his brother. "Y-you visited me there?"

Sesshoumaru moved a few steps closer to his brother, and looked at him, before looking at his form in the carving. "Yes, I visited you often. At first I tried to free you, I hired anyone who could possibly have a chance of getting you free to try, after three years there was no one left. They all told me the same thing; that the only one who could free you was the Miko who put you there, and she was dead. When I heard of what had happened I took to the village to resurrect the girl, but alas they had burned her already and Tenseiga was useless."

It was unbelievable; InuYasha had not thought his brother had ever seen him bound there. "But you hated me, you were so angry with me about Kikyou. You said I wasn't your brother anymore when I told you I was going to become human."

"Indeed, but those were poorly chosen words in a moment of anger. It is true I was angry with you. I thought you were behaving selfishly, and not thinking of what Chichiue sacrificed for you, but I did not want to disown you, nor have my baby brother bound to a tree forever." It wasn't often that his brother would open up so much, but when he did he said what as important. Each of Sesshoumaru's carefully chosen words always held more weight than most other's.

InuYasha held in a breath, he couldn't believe his brother would say such a thing to him. He resisted the urge to allow any tears to fall, but walked towards his brother and embraced him, surprised when Sesshoumaru did the same with some many present. "I…I'm sorry, Sesshou-nii. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru pulled back from his brother, looking down at him closely, "There is no reason for apologies, it is in the past, and although I was still angry with you I realized how much you were taken for granted. It is over Little One, and things are as they should be."

InuYasha wanted to leave this area at the castle gates and be back where he belonged. He bounded up on top of the wall knowing the guards would escort his friends to their rooms and the servants would do whatever was necessary to help them settle in. A cocky smile grace the young Hanyou's features as he looked down at his elder brother, "C'mon, beat you to our chambers!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his little brother jump away up the walls, leaping towards his chambers (now itheir/i chambers) before leaning toward the guard he was speaking with. "I will take my leave. Have the evening meal sent to my chambers for InuYasha and myself. He's had a long day and we can have a 'welcome home' feast tomorrow evening, inform the kitchen staff."

He didn't wait for a reply, but jumped after his little brother. InuYasha was fast, and did have a head start, but Sesshoumaru as on his heals by the time the boy was two levels below their rooms. As his brother jumped toward the ledge surrounding the balcony Sesshoumaru reached forward, grasping the boy around the waist and forcing them to the floor of the balcony.

They tumbled over one another, wrapped around each other as they fought to see who would come out on top. They rolled hard, reaching the door and nearly plowing through it as Sesshoumaru's strength won out. They came to a stop and Sesshoumaru looked down into the flushed face of his younger sibling. The Hanyou was panting hard, out of breath as he smiled up at his elder brother and laughed just a little.

The moment could only be described all at once as leaving each lost and completely found by the other. InuYasha watched his brother closely; their eyes locked. He couldn't look away, and his smile faded as their lighthearted fun drifted into something much deeper. He couldn't say what possessed him to do it, but his hands moved from resting against his brother's sides and slid part way over his back as the shy Hanyou leaned up and innocently pressed his lips to his brother's. He closed his eyes, but did not try to deepen it. His lips lingered longer than most chaste kisses but it remained innocent.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, which he had closed when he felt InuYasha's soft lips against his own. He was surprised, yet intrigued. He wanted more. Without thought he looked at the sweet face looking back at him as he wrapped his arm around his younger sibling's waist before pulling the boy up against him and gently taking the boys lips. They were so soft and pliant beneath him, all of InuYasha's body was. The Youkai Lord's tongue moved between his own parted lips, and then swiped across his brother's, causing the Hanyou beneath him to whine and allow him inside.

His brother's mouth was like a sweet ambrosia which he plunder for everything offered. Sesshoumaru was enthralled with their kiss; he stroked and caressed everything within as his little brother followed submissively and tentatively.

It could only be described as sweet and apprehensive. InuYasha had never done this, and he tightened his arms around his brother in his uncertainty. Although he was inexperienced, the kiss swept over him and after only a few moments left him a blank. The only thing he could think of was Sesshoumaru.

After a while Sesshoumaru pulled back only a bit and then placed a kiss against his brother's lips before they parted. He looked into the glassy amber eyes of his little brother as he touched his face. He had been unsure how their time would be during this period courting InuYasha, but the actions of said Hanyou gave him renewed confidence that it would go well.

He gave InuYasha one last small kiss before pulling himself up and offering to assist his little brother in standing up… he had of course been the one to push him over. InuYasha looked at his elder brother's slender hand and blushed more, his cheeks darkening further as he took the offered hand and stood. He was nervous, and a little embarrassed, scratching his neck and turning away a little knowing his brother was staring at him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't find his brother anything but adorable the way he looked now; so bashful, and blushing. He smirked before pressing his palm against his baby brother's back and leading him into their chambers. "Dinner should be served soon. I ordered it be sent here, if that's agreeable?"

InuYasha simply looked down at the floor and stuffed his hands in his sleeves, a little embarrassed still. He looked up at his brother; he could feel his cheeks warm from his blush and his chest moving slightly more than usual from the heavier breathing the kiss left him with. Sesshoumaru looked at him with such intensity. He pondered for a moment what was going on. He loved his brother, this was something he knew. He always had loved Sesshoumaru, but as a brother. He knew that eventually they would grow to love each other as mates, but he wondered if already that was happening. He already felt different around Sesshoumaru; different than he ever had before, and he worried that with how hard it now seemed it would be terrible for them to wait to couple if these feelings continued to grow. He knew they couldn't before their courting was finished and they had their mating ceremony, but that was almost a moon away and they had to stay together most of the time and sleep in the same bed.

InuYasha appeared to be lost in his thoughts, and didn't seem to have even heard his elder brother. "InuYasha, did you hear me. Are you alright, Little One?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother as his voice brought him back form his musings. "Oh, um… yeah I heard you, I was just thinking. Dinner's fine here, better than getting all dressed up for evening meal. I'm too tired for that."

"Hn, it may be less tiresome to wait until tomorrow to see those at the castle." Sesshoumaru swept past his sibling towards the shoji screen which concealed his chest of clothing.

InuYasha was all too aware of what his brother as doing, he always changed into more comfortable clothing before the evening meal, and the fact that his sibling would be naked behind there left him in that same state of wondering how they would last through this mating ritual. Once again his brother drew his attention. "Otouto, do you not want to change out of Chichiue's fire rat? I'm certain it could do with a good washing."

InuYasha noticed as he looked towards the screen his brother was located behind that the two screens from his own bedroom had been placed next to Sesshoumaru's changing area. He moved closer and peered around, seeing his chest had also been moved from his room to his brother's.

Sesshoumaru took note of his brother's timid movements toward his changing area, he had the screens moved into his room, extending the changing area, and to his liking he'd be able to see his younger brother mostly unclothed. "I had your things moved here. You will find that most of your usual clothing is in your chest, although your formal clothes have been placed in the kimono room down the hall. Now put on something clean and more comfortable. I also had Tetsusaiga's stand moved from father's chambers and placed next to your side of the futon."

InuYasha gulped hard as he moved behind the screen. He almost squeaked as he rounded the edge and saw Sesshoumaru standing only in his fundoshi while hanging his kimono's on the provided stand. He wanted to stop staring at his brother, but it was hard and it took all his effort to force his eyes to the floor as he moved to his chest. He opened it and picked out one of his father's old haori and hakama. He smiled recognizing the old favorite. Years ago Sesshoumaru had given him some of their father's clothing from when the Inu no Taisho was younger so it would fit his small brother.

InuYasha cherished the clothes, they held his father's Ki since they were woven from demon silk, and smelled of him as well. He loved the deep indigo, and the cranes that graced the bottoms of the sleeves. He was so wrapped up in the scent of his father, and seeing his clothing again that he hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru move toward him as he began to untie his obi.

The Lord of the west couldn't repress his smirk as InuYasha squeaked again. He looked down at his baby brother as uncertain shy eyes met his. They were wide as if asking a question and saying something all at once. He could see the torrent of emotions in his brother's eyes and had to admit he liked the idea he was causing them. He reached out a slender hand and ran it through his little brother's hair, chancing a gentle touch to a soft ear as the silver locks slid through his fingers. "Otouto what has you so nervous?" His voice was only a whisper; enticing to his soon to be mate and leaving InuYasha with a shiver.

InuYasha hated stumbling over his words so much, but it was as if his brother held some kind of power over him, it was as if he could hold him in a trance. "I… I-I'm not."

"I think you are, Little One. Does the sight of your future mate almost naked make you shiver?" Sesshoumaru moved forward, taking InuYasha's obi in his hand and finishing removing it. He didn't hesitate moving to the himo on his brother's hakama even when InuYasha let out a small, soft whimper. His fingers worked quickly, losing the pants and leaving them to fall to the ground. "Better?" He droned before blowing gently on his brother's ear.

InuYasha was practically undone. "Aaah. .. Sesshou-nii, I… you…" InuYasha didn't know if he could handle this. He felt so different, and with every touch his brother gifted him with, every small tender swipe of his brother's fingers across his skin made it all the more intense. He didn't think Sesshoumaru was trying to have sex with him, at least not yet. They couldn't, they needed to finish the rituals, and then be mated in their ceremony. Only then was Sesshoumaru supposed to claim his body. He understood the reason, they were to be bound spiritually first, since it was most important. They needed to be bonded spiritually first in the eye's of the Inu Kami and then finally the could bond physically.

Sesshoumaru smiled, his brother's innocence was beautiful, and he relished it more knowing no one had ever touched him, he could tell easily, and it made him only more possessive. He loved the responses he was wringing from his little mate to be. He pictured undressing him from his ceremonial robes the night they finally would couple as he slid their father's fire rat, and the under layer's from InuYasha's shoulders. They came to rest on the floor with the rest of the clothing. "InuYasha, you're shaking now. You never answered me. Does the sight of me make you shiver, am I the cause of this… reaction."

The close proximity of his elder brother was once again leaving him with problems even speaking. He somehow summoned some courage or strength... he didn't know, and looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. "Y-yes." He whispered out as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his elder bother.

"Good…because, Little One, you make me feel as though I'm on fire." Sesshoumaru had no reason to conceal what he was feeling, not with his brother so affected and so vulnerable whilst him being so near his person.

InuYasha's eye's widened at his brother's statement; he was affecting his strong, carefully controlled, stoic brother. "I feel so… so strange around you, like. Ugghhh… I can't explain it, Sesshou-nii."

Moving closer yet again to his brother, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, and stroked his back, the soft flesh felt so good under his hands; so warm and inviting. "I can…"

He could feel a difference, as if when his brother was closer or touching him that at these times they were doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing. It was as if nothing was missing when Sesshoumaru was right there next to him, it was as if everything was the way it was supposed be. His realization came quickly, but before he could ponder it, he felt Sesshoumaru lean down as press his forehead to his. Like so many other times that day InuYasha couldn't speak, he could only look into eyes so much like his own before both sets closed and he once again felt his elder brother's lips against his own.

Their first kiss had been sweet, and passionate, but InuYasha had never kissed in such a way and had been nervous, this time he didn't hesitate, but parted his lips knowing the wonderful feeling he would experience in moments.

Sesshoumaru was surprised his little brother was so eager, but it was welcome, and he took the invitation to deepen their kiss with zeal. InuYasha's tiny whimpers were caught by his mouth, and all he could think of was how incredible it would be when he could finally claim and bed his baby brother. He felt InuYasha's arms wrap tightly around him, and pull them closer together. The boy's taste was addictive and as InuYasha had done, he wondered how they would make it through these weeks. He reminded himself quickly that there was a purpose to the mating ritual and forcing them to sleep together and spend almost every waking moment in each others presence. _'Our bond will be deeper, and if we're lucky a pup will come from our initial mating'_.

It seemed as though the world stood still, but when they finally parted, reality set in. They could go no further. Sesshoumaru kissed his brother's forehead as he felt InuYasha's arms tighten again around him. "As I was going to say, you are supposed to feel this pull…we both are. It is why no matter how difficult it is and will be we are to be in each others presence constantly during this time. It is our bond you are beginning to feel, the bond as mates that is forming between us; the bond that our Youkai already formed years ago. As I stated; it will be hard, but we must resist, although when I do finally take you and make you mine you will find this period of chastity makes it well worth the wait." Sesshoumaru breathed out hard. "If only I could have you now, Otouto, but alas…"

Reluctantly InuYasha pulled back from his brother before both dressed more comfortably, knowing they would be spending the next few weeks stuck with each other and not able to give in fully to their desires yet.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

After their encounters InuYasha sat as patiently as he could, waiting for the servant to place the various dishes on the table. He looked over at Sesshoumaru as he touched his hand. It was these small gestures that let InuYasha know that his brother no longer harbored the resentments towards him he had since right before and since he had been freed from the Goshinboku. It was odd, and though the idea had crossed his mind at various points in his life InuYasha never thought his full Youkai brother would choose him for a mate.

Their dinner was relaxing; Sesshoumaru explained some of the intricacies of the mating ritual that InuYasha didn't remember. It was complicated, or at least tedious, but Sesshoumaru explained well, although his baby brother really didn't need to know every tiny detail. "So, Little One, have you thought of your next gift for me, yours will be ready quite soon, and I believe you will like it very much."

InuYasha had indeed thought of the gift, he had even sent for a craftsman that worked in the village who he wanted to craft the gift that he spoke to when Sesshoumaru had gone to wash up. The man was a master in his field. He simply hoped Sesshoumaru would appreciate it. He was never very good at picking out gifts, clothing, or anything like that. His mother always picked out the fabrics and styles for his clothes when he was a tiny pup, and then Sesshoumaru had taken over that task after his mother had passed away. He had no clue where to begin with such things, but it was easier when he had spoken with the man who would be making the present. The artisan's gift for understanding what InuYasha was explaining was amazing to the Hanyou. It was something he put a lot of thought into, something he didn't normally do. "Of course I have, I've even taken care of all I need to have it ready for you, and you didn't even know I did."

InuYasha's expression showed that impish playfulness that Sesshoumaru loved. It as so hard not to let himself go and have the beautiful creature before him… Kami, how he wanted him; to possess something so perfectly beautiful was beyond description. It was maddening he couldn't yet take his brother and make him his, and be one with him. InuYasha was enchanting, and it took everything Sesshoumaru had to control himself.

InuYasha could see the way his brother looked at him; he knew Sesshoumaru wanted him… he wanted him too, and had no idea how they possibly would be able to hold themselves back. InuYasha assured himself there were reasons for those restrictions and fantasized about what their first night together would be like. It almost made him drool. He sighed inside wondering how hard it would be when they went to bed if he felt like this now.

~o~o~o~S~o~O~o~I~o~o~o~

It had been three days since InuYasha had returned to the castle with his brother. Somehow he had managed to stay snuggled close to his brother at night in bed and not throw himself on him, but it was becoming far more difficult as the days passed. This relatively short time was going to feel like years. It was bad enough that he was always around his brother, but Sesshoumaru was so close right now, and he wanted him to go to their room. InuYasha just couldn't wait until this was over. He knew a lot of this was coming from mating season and heat, but damn, how could he not want Sesshoumaru. It didn't even bother him that he'd be the one spreading his legs; the thought of his elder brother inside of him was mouthwatering, and he could admit that to himself.

Sesshoumaru walked with InuYasha to their bedroom, clasping his brother's hand once they had passed the servants lining the halls. It was still difficult for him to show this tenderness in front of anyone, but he felt dare he say 'giddy' with InuYasha, and it was something he could tell he wouldn't get over.

As they neared the shoji to their room Sesshoumaru stopped InuYasha. "You know, Otouto, I have my second gift for you." Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back a smile as he scented his little brother's anticipation. InuYasha was so cute when he was excited about something.

"Really, I can have it now?" InuYasha asked, trying to hold back from looking so excited and eager, but was failed miserably.

"Yes you can have it right now; it is in our chambers." InuYasha was adorable like this, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but embrace _his_ little Hanyou and pull him tightly against his chest. Yes, he thought of the boy as his already, and he would make him _completely_ his soon. They just had to get through the mating ritual and then he would have his baby brother secured to him for eternity.

Sesshoumaru slid the door open for his little brother before he smiled at the Hanyou as he looked down at him. His expression looked as one almost as if asking if he should move ahead into their room.

After they entered InuYasha sat on the cushions in the corner of the room, he liked it there; it was cozy, and always a nice place to lounge around. The sun would pour in from the open window and cover him in warmth in the afternoon. It was so warm and safe feeling, but right now he kept his eyes on his brother, who he watched walk over to a chest in the corner and take something out of it. He watched closely as his brother came nearer and knelt in front of him. InuYasha still kept his eyes fixed on his regal brother as the Youkai Lord smirked and moved in closer; pressing his lips to his baby brother's.

Although he loved it, it was so hard to stop when his brother kissed him. He wished his amorous elder sibling could control himself better, he wished he could too. He was depending on him to be the strong one, which he possibly shouldn't have done. He couldn't even think anymore as that tongue stole its way into his mouth, spurring his own into action and he was lost again. Sesshoumaru didn't stay connected to him long before he pulled back, panting lightly and looking at him in that way that only Sesshoumaru could. I made his body sing, and his blood heat up as it was forced around his body by his still so needy heart.

He watched carefully as his brother produced from behind his back a package wrapped in the finest blue silk, and held it out to him. "For me?" InuYasha asked innocently as he reached out shaky hands and took the package from his brother.

He watched Sesshoumaru closely as the full demon nodded his head and smiled at him.

InuYasha sat up more and looked at the bundle that now sat on his lap. He wondered if his gift would be as good, and as much as he wanted to open it he was nervous because then he would have to give Sesshoumaru what he had had made for him.

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha began to unwrap his next gift. He really thought he would appreciate it although he was anxious. Wouldn't his little baby brother love to know that Sesshoumaru was just as nervous as he was about what his intended would think.

InuYasha slowly and carefully unwrapped the silk from his gift. He could feel Sesshoumaru watching him, and he almost sensed the anticipation, but was too wrapped up in whether his brother would appreciate what he got him to focus on it. As the second present was sitting there on his lap and the final bit of silk fell away InuYasha gasped. His brother had given him a Shinobigatana, he grasped the small sword's hilt in his hand, feeling the weight. He was lost for words; this was an amazing gift, the hilt was beautifully crafted as was the rest of the small sword. His name was engraved into the handle in the fanciest calligraphy he thought he had ever seen. The sheath was decorated just as well with Sakura blossoms and a noshi pattern.

"Th… this is for _me_?" he asked as he turned the item in his hands and pulled the small sword out from its sheath. It was razor sharp, and InuYasha could tell by looking at the blade that it had been crafted by the finest Youkai sword smith; likely Totosai.

"Of course it is for you, Otouto. It is made from my fang. I know you have Tetsusaiga, but this will protect you should Tetsusaiga ever get away from you during a fight. And sometimes a smaller blade is all one needs." Sesshoumaru could tell by his little brother's expression that the Hanyou was more than happy with his gift. In fact he looked over whelmed.

"Th-thank you, Nii-san; it's amazing. I don't know much about using a smaller sword, but I can't wait to try it out on the practice grounds. Then I want to try it out on a Youkai." InuYasha smiled mischievously as he replaced the blade in its sheath, and fastened it in his obi next to his father's fang. After securing his sword to himself InuYasha reached into his haori and pulled out a small bundle wrapped and tied with red silk. He looked down at it nervously, so unsure whether his brother would be happy. Sesshoumaru had gotten him an amazing gift and he wasn't sure his would be good enough. He shakily held his hands out to his brother, while cradling the gift in his hands. "Um… Here Nii-san, this is my gift for you."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he took the little package from his brother. He could sense InuYasha's anxiety, and tried to offer him a reassuring smile before untying the package and unwrapping it. Once he exposed the item inside he smiled more widely than his little brother had ever seen. Lying in his hand on the scarlet silk was a comb of incomparable beauty. It was made of ivory and carved more intricately than any he had ever seen. Even the comb his mother had given him as a child did not compare. The teeth were fine and well spaced, perfect for his thick silky hair. He turned it in his hands, finding the kanji for his name on the other side and ran his fingers over them lightly. "InuYasha, it's simply… breathtaking." InuYasha had truly outdone himself. Sesshoumaru had not been expecting such a beautiful, extravagant gift.

InuYasha smiled, "You really like it? I um, I know you like to comb your hair a lot."

Sesshoumaru laughed. Something InuYasha didn't hear out of his brother that often. "Indeed I do. Something I must have inherited from my mother I suppose. Chichiue was incredibly beautiful, but was not partial to preening. I have always attempted to keep my appearance perfect."

InuYasha laughed at this, "Well, you _are_ a prissy bastard."

"Indeed."

_tbc...._

A/N: Another update down, and a few more to go in my effort to get back to updating quicker, O&A is next since it's been like six months, and the new chapter is well on its way to being finished.

If any of you are interested my friend Snow_fall (she writes awesome fics and posts mainly on Media Miner, if you don't recognize the name) started an Inucest community on livejournal called "inupapasesst" it's a challenge community with prompts and you can write any combination of the Inu men, Inutai, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru. You need an lj to join and MUST be 18 or older, but it takes about 5 minutes to make one and you don't need a paid account or anything. It would be nice to see some new writers around lj.


	3. Frustration

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

The following story codes apply for what I have planned for the story so far: Anal, Bondage, D/s, H/J, Incest, M/preg, Oral, Rimming, Spank, Yaoi.

**In Memory of Aleabeth**

**Aleabeth has passed away.** **She was a good friend in fandom and outside of fandom to me, and I had known her for many years; many of us did. I know there are some of you who were given her support through her reviews. Some of you may not have known her, but she was part of the Sessh/Inu community for a long time so I wanted to put this here so everyone who was not informed can have the chance to show her family their condolences if they chose to. Her Memorial Page can be found here, and you don't need a livejournal account to comment: h t t p : / / aleabeth . livejournal . com / 159688 . html (you can also go to my profile for a direct link).**

**She was a wonderful, beautiful person, with some snark to boot, and loved yaoi and Sessh/Inu so don't feel bad going ahead and reading the smut in here, it's what I believe she'd want. Hopefully if there's a better place she's there with her popcorn (a joke we had) and her cigarette reading this and enjoying.**

**I'll miss you Leah. **

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Koisuru

Chapter Three:

Frustration

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

Sesshoumaru couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched his little brother playing Kemari with some of the palace servants. It was good to see InuYasha out running around, enjoying himself. Times like these reminded him once again just how very young his brother actually was, he was sure if the pup had a tail it would be wagging to go along with the big smile plastered on his face. His eyes were bright and happy, his ears thrust forward in concentration, he looked much like a puppy today, Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He had noticed InuYasha had been more active the past few days, likely trying to work off the frustrated feelings brought about by spending so much time with him, still it was good to see him content, rather than grumbling around the castle as he had been before.

The courting period was leaving Sesshoumaru himself frustrated. He still had two weeks until he and InuYasha's mating ceremony, and it felt like forever. The Youkai Lord sighed almost imperceptibly, and placed his work down gently next to him; he couldn't concentrate, and was sick of trying. He watched as the game ended, and his brother ran over to the small pond within the court yard to get a drink.

Kemari was fun, but InuYasha was tired, he'd had his fill of exercise for now. It had helped get his mind off his brother a little bit; for a _short_ time, but after ingesting what felt like a gallon of water he decided he needed some lunch to replenish his lost energy. He picked up his haori, which he had shed earlier, preferring to wear only his juban, and walked over to where his brother was sitting.

"Hey, Sesshou-nii," he called as he leapt onto the low wall his brother rested against and sat down.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to keep the conversation brotherly and non sexual.

"Yeah, I've been cooped up in the damn castle too much."

"Indeed, you always were a child of nature, never one who enjoyed finery or to be confined inside."

"It gets boring as hell here. I forgot how much," InuYasha grumbled. He never could find anything that caught his interest much in the family's home, opting to often spend hours on end in the forest near the palace compound. He would have been there now, but his brother had forbid him to leave the walls of the castle, worried that with his first heat coming coupled with him now being old enough to be mated that it could be dangerous. InuYasha had accepted it with some complaining, but it did nothing to stop his longing to bound through the vast woods that surrounded the compound.

Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother, reaching up to place a hand on his thigh. "I think you will find, InuYasha that once we are officially mated there will be much more interesting activities to indulge in than there were when you were younger."

InuYasha blushed, sometimes he hated how ridiculously seductive his brother's behavior was at times. "Are you tryin' to kill me here, nii-san, or do you just enjoy watching me get frustrated?"

"Neither, Little One. I simply enjoy reminding you of what awaits once we have finished with this these tiresome rituals." More than anything it was Sesshoumaru's own way of dealing with the frustrating courting period, not that he had any plans to tell his little brother that.

"But you make this harder," InuYasha growled.

"You will thank me once those pent up desires can finally be released, Otouto," Sesshoumaru stated before standing up and walking back inside.

'_That bastard!'_ InuYasha thought as he slipped behind the wall he'd been sitting on, and adjusted his all too evident erection before stomping back into the castle. He had planned on lunch, but he needed a bath after running around in the yard for hours, he hoped the relaxing waters would take care of both his sweatiness and _other_ problem.

He walked into his and Sesshoumaru's chambers, and made his way to the bath, taking a deep breath of the steam as he opened the door. He tried to hang onto the scent of the calming herbs that had been placed in the water by one of the servants, it didn't do too much, but he could feel his body relaxing if only by a fraction, and any relief was welcome at the moment.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru," The Hanyou muttered to himself as he removed his clothing and looked down at his still throbbing member. "You're stupid too! Go down!"

He shook his head, realizing how ridiculous it was for him to be making demands at his own penis; the thing had a mind of its own, and seemed in no mood to obey his whims right now, unless of course they included his brother naked, on top of him rubbing against him, or maybe his mouth there. He smacked himself in the head, hoping to shake the naughty thoughts from it before climbing into the hot water.

His long silver-white hair fanned out in the water as he let his head fall back against the smooth stone at the edge of the sunken tub, and inhaled the scent of the herbs again. He could feel his body calming in the warm waters, muscles loosening, the deep tension in his back waning, and finally the erection between his legs and the clenching in his backside subsiding.

That was until he heard the person he most _wanted_ yet didn't want see; the deep baritone sweeping over him the way he wished his hands and body could.

"May I join you, Little One?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he wasn't expecting a 'no', not that he would take one for an answer anyhow.

Golden eyes opened as InuYasha looked up at his brother standing before him in only a thin robe. He sputtered for a moment, trying to form words, as he noticed through the light silk that his brother was having the same problem as he was.

He wanted to say 'no', wanted to say that they obviously shouldn't be near each other at the moment, but besides being beta, and not being able to demand what his alpha do in anyway, he also knew they were _supposed_ to be near each other almost constantly.

"Uh… yeah, you can come in… I guess."

Sesshoumaru shed his robe, causing his sibling to blush, and retreat to the far edge of the spring. He had to stay away from his brother or he was going to find himself in a heap of trouble. He had no plans to violate the period of chastity, if they did; they would have to start all over again before the Youkai priests would allow them to mate.

He went back and forth between averting his eyes, and looking at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of them as his elder brother slid into the warm water. Hoping his brother kept his distance and did nothing to act on what he truly desired. Of course what he wanted and reality were two different things he realized as Sesshoumaru waded over to him, stalking him it looked like with that feral and downright pornographic expression.

"Beta…" He purred as his arms came to wrap around his brother's body before he turned him swiftly and pulled him onto his lap as he settled down into the tub.

InuYasha could feel himself hardening again, and his breathing become more erratic than before as he gave into his instincts and rested against his brother.

"You… you can't do this, Sesshou-nii. We can't yet," InuYasha protested as best he could, but found himself unable to even attempt breaking from his elder brother's strong embrace.

The only response he received was a lick to his ear, and the pleased growl of his brother.

"'C'mon, we can't nii-san. We're totally naked, and the position we're in, it'd be too easy for things to go places they shouldn't yet. You're making this hard and we won't be able to stop." His last words came out in a whine as he felt himself harden more, and thought of the annoyance of once again having to live with an unsatisfied erection. "Please… please don't."

Sesshoumaru pulled back, looking at his baby brother, seeing the myriad of emotions in his eyes; the desire, and the seriousness and determination that accompanied on what he found an adorable face at times. He let his arms slip free from around InuYasha's waist, and allowed him to slide off his lap and move beside him.

"I am sorry, Otouto, I will not do anymore, I promise. Would you kiss me at the very least though?" Sesshoumaru didn't move, only leaned back against the edge of the bath, next to his intended mate. He watched his sibling out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see his reaction and if he would honor his request.

Leaving over, and trying hard not to touch any places that were too sensitive, including his brother's markings, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, and gently pressed his lips to his brother's. He was surprised when the kiss didn't become too deep, or last for an incredibly long length of time.

"I can behave as you requested, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru stated as he pulled away and ran his fingers through his InuYasha's hair.

The rest of their bath had been pleasant, and the Hanyou was able to relax a bit as Sesshoumaru didn't try to molest him any further. He had even washed his hair and back for him without taking advantage of having his naked brother sitting before him.

After he bathed, InuYasha had reluctantly agreed at Rin and Shippou's urging to join them in the gardens within the castle walls. The kit and human child had also talked Kouga and his followers out as well; he was surprised to see Rin was no longer afraid of them. He had seen her become quite frightened of them at times in the past, as her family had been killed by members of his pack. He supposed she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow anyone within the castle that would harm her, and likely Shippou had explained they were no threat.

Finding the largest tree with the most shade, InuYasha sat down beneath it, before looking up to an open window in the palace above. He shook his head as he saw Sesshoumaru glance at him. _'So that's why nii-san didn't say anything about me goin' outside. I forgot the window in his boring study looks out here.'_

The Hanyou's thoughts were disrupted by Kouga, "So dog boy, this is where you grew up?"

It had been a long time since InuYasha and Kouga had put their differences aside, and their insults began to have no bite. InuYasha wasn't sure what the reason was, he surmised that maybe they had grown up a little bit after being forced to fight one of the worse evils to ever have graced the land. "Yeah, you wimpy wolf… This is where I grew up. Ya know. I realize how much I kind of missed it now that I'm back."

Kouga leaned back against the trunk of the tree, smirking as he noticed Hakkaku and Ginta had joined the two children in their games. "I miss the northern mountains. I think I'm gonna go back after your mating ceremony. At least for a while."

"Why're you gonna do that? We still have to finish off Naraku," InuYasha queried. He had figured his brother likely wouldn't let him go 'gallivanting' around after the ceremony but he wasn't totally sure of that, and he still wasn't certain he was going to concede, even if he wanted him to.

Kouga barely withheld a snicker at InuYasha's surprise. He knew the Hanyou knew better than to think they'd be continuing on their quest as they had been before. He also knew InuYasha well enough now to know he was simply exercising his need to be difficult and somewhat rebellious as well. "You know your brother ain't gonna let you go runnin' around after Naraku right now anyway. He'll probably have some grand plan for later… Besides, he probably wants you have a pup right away. It's what I'd have my beta do if I had one."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna have a pup yet." His feelings were mixed on the entire issue. It was something he had always known would be his responsibility, but it seemed like it had crept up on him far too quickly. He had missed fifty years of his life. He was technically two hundred, but not truly. It was one reason he was still rather small, even for a small Hanyou; which he was. He knew it didn't matter anyway, even though he was now two hundred and considered old enough to take a mate, Shiro InuYoukai of two hundred were still young, some not even full grown, but it was the age deemed for royalty to be appropriate for mating.

"InuYasha, I know it's probably not something you really wanna do, I know I wouldn't, but you'll have a pup. And as much as you'd deny it, I know you like younglings, even Shippou. You may fight with him, but you've taken good care of the little guy, been just like a real good big brother. You'll be happy."

"It's not the pup I mind, although I don't see how I'm ready to take care of a helpless little pup. It's… ya know what I have to go through to get it." InuYasha blushed, embarrassed of the entire subject of pregnancy. He knew it was normal in the canine Youkai world, but Kouga was an alpha, he'd never have to be pregnant and give birth to pups, he'd never have to be the protected one, he'd be the protector. InuYasha had grown used to that in the recent years; he'd been the strongest, even stronger than Kouga by a bit, and Kouga was an alpha. Then again, Kouga's father wasn't the Inu no Taishou. He couldn't deny Kouga had good noble blood, but his descendents weren't nearly as powerful as the Shiro Inu.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you aren't looking forward to making it." Kouga looked at InuYasha with a lopsided grin. He could constantly smell the scent of arousal on both the Inu brothers and thought teasing InuYasha about it was long overdue.

"I ain't talking about that, you idiot! I'm talking about carrying the little brat around and all that crap."

"I know, I was just teasing…"

"I suggest you do not tease my mate about such things, wolf. You are a guest in our palace." InuYasha looked up seeing his brother standing only a few feet away, of course he had a knack for showing up at the 'perfect' time.

"Damn it nii-san, he's only joking. You need to lighten up a little." One thing InuYasha would still change about his elder brother was his sense of humor. He also wouldn't mind that ability he had to sneak up on him after disappearing for a while.

Kouga stood up, as InuYasha continued cursing at his brother for just appearing announced and listening into other people's conversations. "My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru, I was just joking with him."

Sesshoumaru only continued glaring at Kouga, leaving the Ookami uncomfortable under his gaze. "Honestly Lord Sesshoumaru, I told him he'd be happy." Kouga stated, before inclining his head forward and over to the side slightly; a canine Youkai gesture that meant apology, and that no harm was intended.

"Indeed he will be. Now leave us for a moment, I would like to speak with my little brother." Sesshoumaru sat down next to his little brother. He had been listening to InuYasha and Kouga's conversation as he worked. He hadn't intended to do so, but his sense of hearing was extremely good, and in the midst of _attempting_ to concentrate on his work it had simply wafted into his ears and to his attention.

"Otouto, are you truly bothered about staying here at the palace, and having a pup?" It would be wrong to ignore his brother's feelings on the matter; he _did_ need an heir and InuYasha needed to provide it, but he wouldn't be cold and callous about such things. He didn't want to be that kind of alpha and mate to his sibling, besides the fact that it would never work with his fiery baby brother.

"No… that's not it… it just, well it's soon, and I'm just tryin' to get used the idea still. I'm kinda young, I don't feel like I'm two hundred, I feel like I'm one hundred and fifty… I don't really look like I'm that old either." He stated quietly, the last sentence becoming a low mumble.

"Hn, it is true, you are not the same as most Inu your age, you lost fifty years, but you are old enough to mate according to the clan, and your body was capable of such at one hundred and twenty three. The age is nothing more than a formality put in place so that matings were completed early, and royal betas did not go unmated for centuries with no alpha for protection. We need an heir in our clan, Otouto, there hasn't been one in our line since you were born, and before that our cousin, before that me, and before that our uncle. We must maintain our strength."

"Why's that always got to be so important, Sesshou-nii? People should have kids 'cause they _want_ them, and are gonna _love_ them… and take good care of them… shit, I don't even know if I _can_ take care of a pup. And what if it's a girl? I don't know nothin' 'bout girls."

InuYasha had his mother when he was very young, she was more than he could ever hope for in a parent, but she was human. It was true his brother had taken care of him after she died, he had even aided in caring for him while she was alive, but he didn't really see Sesshoumaru as the loving type of parent.

Sesshoumaru reached forward and took InuYasha's chin gently between his thumb and finger so he would look at him, before smoothing his bangs away from his forehead. "InuYasha, it is not the only reason. Were it not important for purposes of power and succession, I would still desire you bear me a pup. I do desire it for more than the reasons you believe."

"Yeah, but why do those even have to be part of it?" It hurt InuYasha that having an heir was part of his reason for being home again, he felt used.

"Otouto, what is most important to me is your happiness. You spent many years growing up in this palace, and though your mother and I have were both accommodating and allowed you to avoid much of what I learned growing up you are still aware of what your blood means." Sesshoumaru gained InuYasha's gaze again as he brushed the backs of his claws down his face, he needed the boy to see the seriousness of the situation. "InuYasha, you are aware I rule these lands as our father did; with benevolence. I make certain the humans are safe and protected; I do not allow the mortal Lords within it, nor the lower Youkai Lords within it to abuse their subjects. We do not over tax, nor demand tribute. Like all the rulers in our line before me I do not use my power as a DaiYoukai to subjugate the beings within these borders."

"I know, nii-san. You can be a cold bastard sometimes, but you aren't horrible. You're a good ruler."

"Allow me to finish, Little One. Do you believe that such would continue if the other lines in our clan were to gain more power, and thus the power to rule these lands? Having an heir will prevent them from attempting to take over the West, we will still be seen as strong, and as a line that is flourishing. If one of the other lines were to gain control, or even worse another clan, the West that you know would not exist. Think of the wars and the strife you have seen across the lands in your travels… It would happen here."

InuYasha hadn't thought about that, he knew his brother was right. All the rulers before them in their family had been kind, many fierce and powerful; Inu DaiYoukai not to be trifled with, but they weren't tyrants. "So you're sayin' our pup will keep the West a good place. You want me to save the masses and the kingdom with our heir sorta?"

Sesshoumaru smiled; his little brother had a way of simplifying things down to the main point. It was in no way because his was simple minded, only that InuYasha was rather more focused on the important things, and always looked at the facts to get him to his one clear goal. "You put it a different way than I would have, but essentially… yes. You are doing your part to keep this land a peaceful and prosperous, that the residents are safe, and content to live in. Do no forget that in addition to such, I desire to have a life with you as my mate; I desire to have a pup with you… a family of our own."

InuYasha almost laughed, he always had to save someone or something, although he understood why it was so important now. Even before his brother had explained everything, he wasn't of the mind he never wanted a pup, it only felt as if it was too soon, but now seeing as he wanted one someday, and how important it was, he didn't feel so terrible about it anymore. It did _nothing_ to erase his nervousness or fear about it all, but it didn't seem nearly as bad as it had before.

He understood now that his brother didn't simply want an heir for intentions that seemed wholly wrong to him, and understood Sesshoumaru's reason for feeling it needed to be taken care of soon. "I… I understand, nii-san. Just promise me you're gonna spend time with us, and that you'll be… I don't know… that you'll be the kind of father my mother said the old man would've been to me, and how she told me he was when she saw him with you. If you can promise that, I won't argue about it. I'll agree."

"I promise that to you, InuYasha. It is not my desire to use you as a breeding entity, and leave you to our pups. I desire a family with you." As much as they would have surprised the Youkai Lord several years ago, the words didn't now. He had thought in his younger years he would have a mate and heirs, but that most of his time would be spent ruling, and that was acceptable to him, but it didn't feel acceptable anymore.

"Ok, I guess we're alright then. So-so I'll probably be spending most of the colder moons this year pregnant. At least I'll be at the worst part when it's too cold to go out anyway. I forgot how snowy it gets up here in the mountains."

"That is does, Otouto, but you'll be warm, and well cared for. My mother became pregnant with me earlier in mating season than you will. Apparently during the end of the summer season she and father were required in the East, it was hot she explained, and extremely unpleasant to be so far in her pregnancy in the heat of late summer. You will not need to experience such a thing."

"Maybe the pup will be born around when I was. Not as late, I wouldn't think, but maybe earlier in the winter season."

"I would think so. Now, I must return to my study to finish my work, and I will not force you to join me, I believe you would enjoy staying outside," Sesshoumaru stated softly as he stood, and walked back towards the entrance to the castle.

犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸犬夜叉殺生丸

InuYasha had determined after dinner that either his heat had begun earlier than his brother had predicted or he was losing his mind. His body ached not only with pain but need. He had to find something to focus on, and at the moment though he struggled, that focus was the erection nagging him again.

It was still evening and Sesshoumaru would not likely return to their chambers for a good hour; this would give him the perfect amount of time to take care of his problem. Padding quietly into the bedroom, InuYasha quickly removed all of his clothing save his juban before unceremoniously flopping onto the bed. He was a little nervous about the act he was about to perform as it was something he rarely did before he silently thought, _'To hell with it!'_

Slowly he allowed his hand to slide down his exposed stomach until he reached his cock; the stimulation of only his fingertips to the already exposed head was enough for him to growl loudly in pleasure. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side as he began to stroke himself, thoughts of his brother spiraling through his head.

He drew the pleasure out, slowly stroking his pre-cum slickened member; it had been far too long since he'd partaken in this act, and with his constant physical need for Sesshoumaru he wanted this to last as long as possible.

After a while he moved his hand down experimentally between his legs, touching the place he knew Sesshoumaru would breach after their courting period was over. He had never touched himself in this manner before but was curious to see what it would feel like. He gathered some of his pre cum on his fingers and gently teased his entrance. He being only half InuYoukai could not change forms and thus could not retract his claws as his brother could, so he didn't dare enter himself, but he found the stimulation pleasurable and that it added to his excitement.

Sesshoumaru instantly hardened, yet still smirked as he walked quietly into his and InuYasha's chambers only to find his baby brother pleasuring himself. The boy was so distracted by the sensations in his body he didn't notice his presence until Sesshoumaru knelt on the bed next to him.

The Hanyou's face blushed deep crimson as he immediately pulled his hands away from his body, stumbling over his words in his embarrassment, "I.. . I… Sesshou..."

"Do not stop," Sesshoumaru breathed out as he reached over grasping InuYasha's hand and placing it back around his erection before beginning to move his brother's hand back up and down his shaft.

InuYasha didn't protest, only whined and keened as his elder brother guided his stroking while reaching behind their bed for oil. He had seen InuYasha touching himself in the place he wanted to enter desperately, and was curious to see if his brother would allow him to enter him with his fingers. In truth he needed to begin preparing him for what was to come in the next half moon. It would be much more pleasurable when he was claimed if the Hanyou was accustomed to being penetrated in some fashion.

After making certain he had liberally coated his fingers in the oil, Sesshoumaru retracted his claws and ventured a light touch to his brother's entrance. He wasn't sure what to expect and was thus careful, but InuYasha only moaned and pressed against the fingers touching his sensitive flesh. Carefully, the elder of the two pressed one finger into the tight ring of flesh and inside his brother. He continued aiding InuYasha's stroking as he leaned over to take those soft lips he was becoming so familiar with.

The Lord of the West's mouth watered as he thought of how good it would feel when he could finally be inside of his beta. He made certain to move purposefully against the sensitive place within his brother, knowing it would bring his desperately need orgasm more quickly.

InuYasha was almost frantic with the feelings, his body moved in time with his brother's thrusting digit as he panted now against this neck. His cries became louder as he moved closer to his orgasm before he finally spilled his seed over both he and Sesshoumaru's hand.

The two lay there for many moments, even Sesshoumaru panting lightly; though he had experienced nothing done to his own body.

Only after coming down from his own high of orgasm did InuYasha venture speech, "Do you… um… don't you need something too?"

Oh the Lord of the West certainly did, but he knew if InuYasha was to touch him in such a way he would likely loose control and take him. "If I partake I will surely take you. You need not worry about me. Tomorrow we will exchange the third gifts; marking yet less than one half moon until we are bonded, and I can make you mine _completely_."

InuYasha felt a bit guilty, but as his elder brother pulled him closer he accepted the embrace, closing his eyes and thinking of how incredibly it good and _relieving_ would be when they were finally mated. Sadly two weeks seemed far too long.

_Tbc__…_


End file.
